MLP-E-Girls Parting the veil summary 5
The following morning, Sugarcoat rose bright and early to practice her recital routine. Slowly and sinuously, she circled her hips to the somber sounding melody pouring from her phone. By now, she was equally skilled with the faster moves like shimmies and hip drops but had always favored the slower moves which required more focus and control. She shifted from hip circles to undulations. In-out, out-in. Up-down, down-up. For Sugarcoat, belly dancing had become a form of dynamic meditation not unlike yoga or tai chi. Emboldened by her success the previous evening with Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest, she had resolved to finally tell Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet about her new pursuit and invite them to her recital. Despite Indigo and Lemon promising not to tell anybody else, it was only a matter of time before one of them let it slip to either Sunny or Sour. She had to act before then. Her morning exercises, she walked to her bathroom to wash up. Her shirt was halfway off when a knock came at her door. Sugarcoat clicked her tongue. At least it did not come while she was practicing. Pulling her shirt back down, she went to answer her door. It was Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet, both already dressed in their school uniforms. "Good morning Sugarcoat," greeted Sunny. "Sorry to come so early, but we need to talk. May we please come in?" Sugarcoat wondered what could be so urgent to have brought Sunny and Sour to her room at this hour. Still, this could be a golden opportunity for her to tell them both - in her dorm room she would have a small home-field advantage. With a gesture, she welcomed her friends into her room. Sour glanced furtively over her shoulder as she entered - as though she were worried about somebody watching or following her and Sunny. Once Sugarcoat closed her door, Sour exclaimed in a hushed voice, "You're not going to believe what we found last night!" Sunny pulled out her smartphone and opened a video stored on it. "We were looking for local events and came upon this entirely by accident." She tapped the play button and handed her phone to Sugarcoat. Sugarcoat's eyes widened at what she saw on the screen. The video was a recording of Dean Cadance's belly dance demo at White Tail Gardens four weeks ago! From the looks of it, it had been taken by somebody in the audience - somebody standing even closer to the stage than she did that day! "Doesn't that look like Dean Cadance?" asked Sunny. Sugarcoat pretended to watch the video as her mind raced. If Sunny and Sour already knew about Dean Cadance, did they also know about her? Did Indigo and Lemon already blab to them? Keep cool, she thought to herself. "So, she does have a life outside these walls," said Sugarcoat flatly. "That's putting it lightly," scoffed Sour. "The only thing missing from that stage is a stripper pole." Sour's remark made Sugarcoat's blood boil. However, she could not afford to lose her temper as she did with Indigo and Lemon the day before. She had to keep her head, especially since she did not have Twilight or anyone else to back her up. Sugarcoat closed her eyes and quietly inhaled to calm herself before asking "Why do you say that?" "Our dean was dancing half-naked in front of a group of strangers," said Sunny. "Doesn't that bother you?" "We've worn less going to the beach. I don't recall you complaining about the looks we were getting." "We weren't shaking our bottoms in public!" Sugarcoat could not keep the edge out of her voice. "That's not what belly dancing is." Sour arched an eyebrow. "What is it then?" "A widely misunderstood feminine art form." Sunny rolled her eyes. "Artform? Don't make us laugh." "It is true!" Sugarcoat quietly took a breath as she composed herself. "I've been taking a belly dance class. Dean Cadance is one of my teachers." Sunny and Sour's eyes widened to the size of saucers. A moment passed before Sour asked "Did we just hear you correctly? You have been learning...to belly dance...from Dean Cadance?" "You heard right." Sunny scoffed. "I would expect this sort of thing from Lemon Zest and maybe Fleur Dis Lee, but you? Why would you lower yourself so? I thought you had more class than that!" "It's no different from ballet, jazz or tap." "Those are respectable dance forms! At best, this is something that belongs in a burlesque show!" "We do not remove our clothes, and we do not grind against anybody's lap. We dance only for ourselves - for our own betterment. All that tripe we see in the movies with harem girls dancing for sultans and secret agents is nothing but Applewood bull!" "Even if it is, that's not how most of the world sees it. Sugarcoat, aren't you worried about your..." "Reputation?" Sugarcoat said the word in unison with Sunny. Sugarcoat paused for a moment before flatly adding "Tell me Sunny, is that you or your Auntie talking?" Sunny's face flushed red. It was no secret that Sunny Flare was Principal Cinch's niece and once served as Cinch's eyes and ears, keeping the principal informed of everything she observed on and off-campus. Since the Friendship Games incident, Sunny quit acknowledging Cinch as her aunt and did everything she could to distance herself. Sour looked at Sugarcoat as though she had just pulled the pinout of a grenade. Might Sunny still go to Cinch with all of this? Sugarcoat wondered. It was now or never - she could not afford to drag this argument out. Her eyes still locked with Sunny's, she softened her voice. "Why don't you both come and see for yourselves? What this dance really is and what it means to me. Our recital will be on Saturday, two weeks from now, 10 A.M., White Tail Gardens. Invitation only." Before Sunny could respond, Sour interjected. "You said 'our recital.' Who else is performing?" "Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, Applejack, Dazzlings, Starlight Glimmer, Sugarcoat, and Pinkie Pie. I'm sure they would be happy to see you both, as would Indigo and Lemon whom I've also invited." Hearing the names of their friends seemed to soften Sunny and Sour, who now seemed more curious than hostile. Sour turned to Sunny. "If Twilight and our CHS friends are also in it, maybe it's worth a look?" For a long time, nobody said anything. After what felt like an eternity, Sunny finally broke the silence. "This is the first time I've ever seen you so fervently dedicate yourself to something, Sugarcoat. Normally, you're content to just point out the splinters in everybody's eyes. If you and Twilight have judged this pursuit worthy of your time, then I shall come to watch." Sunny allowed herself a little smile. "I look forward to it." Chapter 5 The last two weeks flew by. With the guidance of Chiffon Veil, Vice Principal Luna, and Dean Cadance, the girls honed their belly dance skills and polished their routines. They also learned the basics of performing with a veil - at least, enough for the group routine they would perform together. On Wednesday of the fifth week, Chiffon Veil granted them access to the studio wardrobe, where they each picked out the costume they wanted to wear for the recital. At last, the day of their recital arrived. That morning, Sugarcoat, Twilight Sparkle, Flutter-shy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, and their friends like Pinkie Pie all arrived an hour ahead of time to prepare. In the main dance studio, they found Vice Principal Luna setting up a row of folding chairs along the edge of the dance floor. Dean Cadance was assisting Chiffon Veil with setting up room dividers near the opposite side. "Good morning ladies!" Chiffon Veil greeted them. "Are you ready?" They responded with a unified "Yes!" After a few minutes of stretching and warming up on the dance floor, they entered the dressing room to change into their costumes. Sugarcoat looked at her reflection in the mirror. Normally not one for vanity, she allowed herself this moment to admire the yellow costume she had picked out the week before. For the first time in a long while, she felt comfortable with her own petite frame - she truly felt beautiful. Sugar-coat's reverie was broken when Pinkie suddenly presented her with a small yellow imitation jewel. "You suuure you don't want one?" asked Pinkie. "Positive," replied Sugarcoat, giving Pinkie a sidelong look. "But thank you." "Suit yourself!" cooed Pinkie. Despite Twilight's attempts to dissuade her, Pinkie wore an imitation jewel in her navel that matched her magenta costume. Rarity, clad in a blue costume, began assisting Pinkie with her makeup. Like Pinkie, Rarity had opted for a matching navel jewel. Sugarcoat quietly checked her own navel to make doubly sure that it was clean. "Either way darling," said Rarity. "We will all look fabulous!" Fluttershy fidgeted with her green outfit. She seemed a bit more nervous than usual. "You okay, Fluttershy?" asked Sugarcoat. "Oh, it's just...I'm used to performing together when we sing, but..." "You'll do fine," said Twilight as she finished donning her purple costume. "Just dance like nobody is watching. I know it sounds cliché, but it does work." "You're also the first one up," said Sugarcoat with a wry smile. "You won't have any time to fret." Their words seemed to bolster Flutter shy a little. Sugarcoat quietly took Twilight's advice to heart since she would be performing her solo last. Compared to narrowly avoiding getting eaten by a giant carnivorous plant, this ought to be a walk in the park. Right? Rarity went to work on Flutter shy's makeup. Sugarcoat and Twilight removed their glasses and applied their contact lenses as they awaited their turns. Once they all had their makeup on, each of the girls went to a rack on the wall and took a veil that matched her respective costume color. In preparation for their opening group number, they draped themselves in their veils like cloaks. Quietly, they emerged from the dressing room, walking softly on their bare feet. They could already hear their friends in the studio chatting on the other side of the room dividers. Sugarcoat discreetly peeked between the cloth screens. Their friends were already seated in the chairs lining the edge of the dance floor. From Canterlot High School: Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and DJ Pon3. From Crystal Prep Academy: Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest. Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance sat alongside them. Chiffon Veil stepped out onto the dance floor wearing her most welcoming smile. "Good morning everybody and thank you for joining us today. I am Chiffon Veil, and I welcome you to my studio. Our first junior class has worked hard these last six weeks, and they are eager to show you what they have learned. Before we begin, I would like to recognize Miss Luna and Miss Cadance, for, without their help, none of this would be possible!" Luna and Cadance smiled as their students applauded them. "And now without further ado, let the show begin!" Chiffon Veil gestured behind her as she stepped off to the side. From the studio sound system, a haunting blend of foreign chanting, strings, and percussion poured into the room. "Here we go," whispered Twilight to her classmates as they emerged from behind the dividers. Their friends applauded as they stepped out onto the dance floor - Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest joined in, with Sandalwood, Flash Sentry, and even Lyra harpstrings even cheering. The eight or so of them moved as one, shimmying and circling their hips to the rhythm underneath their veils. As the string melody intensified, they cast off their veils to another wave of cheers and applause. As they twirled their veils about, Sugarcoat discreetly stole glances at her classmates in the audience whenever she could. They all appeared enthralled with the performance - Lemon Zest was even bopping to the rhythm with DJ. While Sunny Flare wore her usual mask of poise, she watched intently. With their group opening complete, Sugarcoat, Twilight, Trixie, the Dazzlings, AJ, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie stepped off to the side, leaving Flutter-shy to begin her solo. Flutter-shy began with her back to the audience, dancing sinuously in place as a drum and flute instrumental began to play. She smiled coyly as she turned around, circling her hips. All the while, she kept her feet directly underneath her - at one point, even seeming to glide across the dance floor on her tiptoes. Flutter-shy finished her routine undulating as she slowly raised her arms overhead. The audience applauded and cheered. Flutter-shy took a bow and stepped off to the side and thanked her crowd with cute comments as Pinkie took her place on the dance floor. A lively drum solo boomed in over the speakers. Pinkie shimmied to the crisp staccato rhythm, giving a little hop here and there. All throughout the song, she moved with that same boundless energy she gave as the Rain-booms' drummer. Pinkie wrapped up her number with a twirl, dropping into a kneeling backbend - far enough to look back at the audience with one of her big grins. Then, Pinkie thanked her pals and said "thank you, thank you very much" Next up was Rarity. A classy violin solo flowed from the speakers as she undulated and circled her hips. Graceful and elegant, her routine was a sharp contrast to Pinkie's wild, energetic number. Throughout her song, Rarity rolled her shoulders and arms. Every now and then, she slid her head from side to side as she cast her alluring smile toward the audience. While she did not leap or bound, she displayed all the finesse of a seasoned ballerina and did her belly flutters and pops. Rarity twirled in place several times before finishing her solo with a flourish of her arms and saying "thank you" to her crowd. Celestia was next, she began with a genie girl yell "Abra-Cadabra!!" as she danced, she shook her belly, hips, as she moved her arms, hips, belly, head, neck, and legs with grace. After she did her dance, she bowed and said: "Your wish is my command!!" just like a genie girl should. Now it was Twilight's turn. She circled her hips to the reverberating drum and string instrumental that filled the room. She shimmied and twirled as the rhythm intensified. Twilight's former classmates from Crystal Prep were astounded. The Twilight they now watched was an entirely different person from the shrinking violet they once knew. Of the five now performing, Twilight was the most skilled dancer overall. Even more, there was an unmistakable power behind every one of her moves - every undulation, every shimmy. Twilight finished her number falling prostrate upon her knees - as if praying to some forgotten primal deity. Then, she thanked her crowd with "I love you all, thank you! You like me, you really like me!" Now it was Rainbow Dash's turn. She said "Okay, belly do your stuff!" and then, she shook her shoulders and circled her hips to the reverberating drum and string instrumental that filled the room. She shimmied and twirled as the rhythm intensified. Rainbow Dash's former classmates from Crystal Prep were astounded. The Rainbow Dash they now watched was an entirely different person from the shrinking violet they once knew. Of the five now performing, Rainbow dash was one of the most skilled dancers overall. Even more, there was an unmistakable power behind every one of her moves - every undulation, every shimmy, step, hip accent, snake arms, and other moves. Rainbow Dash finished her number falling prostrate upon her knees - as if she's posing like an Egyptian picture and then, she said "thank you, thank you!" as she took a deep bow to her crowd. The Dazzlings did their own belly dance number, with snake arms, belly flutters, shimmies and more, and they even sang a lovely song called "Me against the music" When they finished their dance number, they bowed and thanked their crowd with a quick speech. When Sunset Shimmer came next, she played her finger cymbals zills and fluttered her belly. Then, she did lovely snake arms, hip snaps, camel moves, and even snake hips, then at the end, she bowed and said "thank you, thank you, everyone" Next, it was Trixie's turn, she began her dance by saying "prepared to be amazed by the great and powerful Trixie's belly-dancer magic!" Towards the end, Trixie bowed down and said" you're welcome, I am all-powerful" When Applejack did her belly dance number with Isis wings and a veil, she began with a shout of "Yee-haw!!!" she did lovely undulations, shimmies, snake arms, pistol hips, hip snaps, and other movies. Towards the end, AJ bowed own and said "shucks, see ya later Y'all" she said as she made her exit. Finally, it was Sugar-coat's turn. With a deep breath, she cleared her mind as she stepped out onto the dance floor, her back to the audience. As her selection - a somber drum and string instrumental - began to play, she slowly circled her hips. Very gradually, she turned around, slowly and sinuously rolling her arms as she did. Now facing the audience, she undulated as she slowly brought her arms over her head, then arched backward. Lowering herself to her knees, she continued to undulate - rolling her chest and isolating her core muscles. While Sugarcoat's solo was not as lively as the others before her, it was no less impressive. Through her dance, she demonstrated the same discipline, control, and focus she applied as a student of Crystal Prep Academy. Rising to her feet again, she ended her solo by slowly joining both hands over her head in a statuesque pose. She thanked the crowd with a "Thank you, thank you!" as she bowed to the crowd. Their friends in the audience clapped and cheered - Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest most enthusiastically. Even amid their cheers, Sugarcoat could hear Sunny calling out "Brava!" as she clapped. Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and their friends like Fluttershy rejoined Sugarcoat on the dance floor for their closing group routine. Another song began to play over the speakers, but it was not a belly dance song like the ones they had just performed to. Instead, it was a lively contemporary song which they and their friends all knew! Once again, the five of them moved as one, playfully shimmying to the energetic pop melody. As they danced, their friends in the audience all began to clap and sing along. Sugarcoat, Luna, Principal Celestia, and their friends concluded their performance with one final dramatic group pose. After giving them a standing ovation, their friends gathered around them on the dance floor. "I'm really proud of you, Flutter-shy," said Rainbow Dash as she hugged Fluttershy, who was crying tears of joy. "I knew you could do it!" "Great performance, Pinkie!" said Sunset Shimmer as DJ grinned and flashed two thumbs up. "Beautiful as always, Rarity!" said Applejack, fighting to keep from blushing. "Awesome," said Rainbow Dash Indigo Zap jokingly scrutinized Twilight. "Hmm, you guys sure this isn't really the other Twilight we heard about?" Twilight giggled as Lemon Zest elbowed Indigo in the ribs. "Ow! I was just kidding." "That was splendid," said Sunset Shimmer "Great job!!" The Dazzlings sang out "You were incredible," said Sour Sweet as she hugged Sugarcoat. "And we're sorry for what we said before," Sunny Flare said solemnly. "Can you forgive us?" Sugarcoat just smiled and brought Sunny into their embrace. They all spent several minutes posing for photos with their friends and teachers. Sugarcoat made sure to get a photo with both Twilight and Dean Cadance. If only Dean Cadance could have been dressed as she was during her demo performance, then this photo would truly be complete, she thought to herself. As the others continued to snap photos and chat among themselves, she approached their teachers. "Miss Chiffon Veil, Miss Luna, Dean Cadance, thank you all so very much. These last six weeks were a real pleasure." "The pleasure was all ours, dear Sugarcoat," said Chiffon Veil as she hugged Sugarcoat. After a brief pause, Sugarcoat asked, "Think you might offer another session?" "We're currently planning it," said Luna. "If there is enough interest, we might even offer it as a regular, ongoing class." "Oh I think there'll be plenty of interest now," assured Cadance as she nodded over to Twilight, Flutter0shy, Rainbow Dash, sunset shimmer, Trixie, the Dazzlings, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Pinkie Pie who were fielding questions from the other girls - Lemon Zest in particular. Sugarcoat looked down at her costume, which, in a few minutes she would be returning to the studio wardrobe. I'll have to ask Rarity about making a bed-lash for me, she thought to herself. One in orange, perhaps. She watched as Lemon inquired Sunset Shimmer, AJ, Pinkie, and Rarity about the jewels they wore in their navels. Culturally and historically inaccurate as they were, Sugarcoat had to admit, they were eye-catching. And rather cute. And maybe, just maybe, I will take Pinkie up on her offer the next time around... The following Monday afternoon was one like any other at Chiffon Veil's dance studio. The receptionist was absorbed in reading a magazine when somebody entered the lobby. She looked up to find a woman she had never seen before. "Good afternoon miss," the receptionist greeted the visitor with a smile. "Can I help you?" The visitor - a tall woman with long flowing pastel hair of blue, lavender and green, wearing a honey-colored blazer - removed her sunglasses. "Yes," she hesitated a moment before asking, "Were you currently accepting new enrollments for your adult beginners class?" Category:My little pony-equestria girls Category:Cookie jar Category:YTV Category:Hasbro Category:My Little Pony-Equestria Girls Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Deviantart